


Stalker: Jimmy Neutron

by QueenAlicorn



Category: Jimmy Neutron - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn
Summary: This is a personal study of the show Jimmy Neutron.
Kudos: 1





	Stalker: Jimmy Neutron

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

Hey there, and welcome to my second Stalker Page. My original one of the Simpsons is still there, but it occurred to me that the only way for that Stalker page to be finished, is if the show cancelled; which could take some time since so many people like it. So I have decided to start Stalker pages for the shows I either A. Have written about or B. Have easy access too.

So because of my pursuit to finish my story Secret Life, I have decided to start with Jimmy Neutron. Now it had a pilot episode named Runaway Rocket Boy in 1998; and 12 three-minute shorts before the movie. Although the shorts were designed to promote the feature-length film, and the situations were shown throughout the spin-off series. So I'm going to start this Stalker Page with Runaway Rocketboy and then the shorts.

Runaway Rocketboy: The designs of these characters are a bit different, but the essence is the same. Even shooting Carl off the roof, and pleasure of not blowing up, shows it's face here similar to the version in the movie. Though I am focusing on Jimmy, and this is the first time I have seen this episode; I can't help but wonder so far at 3:15 minutes I'm if there is any significant change from the pilot to the movie.

Hm, it seems odd to me that Jimmy would announce to his parents that he was running away. Seems to me like if he was so smart, then he would be as quiet as possible in order to escape. Oh, fun we get to see Jimmy's classic rocket, the Strato XL. Most likely named after the stratosphere.

The Yolkians? Seriously?

Jimmy didn't see them at all? And he is incredibly calm when speaking to them too.

Can anybody tell me if a Swiss asteroid is the correct term or it's something to help make viewers understand what it is.

Well, all-in-all, I am glad that I saw this pilot, even if it's just like the movie. But that's probably why this pilot was never aired.

Carl Squared: Focusing on Jimmy, focusing on Jimmy, focusing on- - - Oh, Goddard talked like Nightrider... Dang, he sounds cool. Uh, but Jimmy has Carl in the lab which is pretty common since he is basically a lab rat to Jimmy. Considering the fact that Carl duplicated himself, I naturally doubt anything besides that.

Calling All Aliens (1-5): Vox tells Jimmy that he has an incoming message, which instantly excites him. Unfortunately Goddard sends Jimmy to school in his underwear before he gets a chance to read it.

But, uh, Jimmy makes this Matter Transfer device so he won't be late for school and when he gets dropped off, it appears that school already started. Therefore, why was Jimmy at home in the middle of a school day?

So he runs home to put clothes on, and he learns that somehow his Alien message got erased. Perhaps this occurred when Goddard transported him, or even afterwards. Perhaps Goddard is programmed to turn off certain equipment, such as the computer. I think this makes sense because Jimmy is a boy genius, and the message was in the middle of being deciphered when he left. So if Goddard shut it off then, it could have been deleted that way. Anyways Jimmy thought it was smart to spell out a greeting using the lights of his neighbors house, but when he turned the power up too high it short circuited. I doubt people are gonna be happy about that.

Jimmy invents a Yell-o-scope which is basically a giant blow horn to be heard out in space. I know that several people use blow horns in order to be heard for different reasons, but if you're walking down the street and someone screams through one to you, I doubt you'll want to respond, at least not kindly.

I couldn't help but smile when Sheen mentions the on/off switch. Most people I know check that first, but Jimmy decides to check it's interior first. Tells a bit about a person doesn't it.

Another rocket and the classic Jimmy/Cindy banter we have all grown to love. Although he seems to focus more on girl stereotypes, which is something I should remember for my 'The Punishment' story.

Attaching themselves to the roof, which is completely against his parents wishes, he launches them both up. Which these particular episodes are the build-up to the beginning of the movie, so it's really fun.

But I love how Jimmy tricks Carl into doing a countdown, by 'studying' math.

Cookie Time: Classic kid, trying to sneak cookies. I know several people would recognize this scene. It screams 'Jimmy Neutron' for me.

Hyper Corn: Cream corn for dinner? You know I actually like the cream corn my family makes. Just the can, cream cheese, some seasoning and it's great, otherwise I'm not a big fan. But my family always made it as a side, boy as a main course. Is this a normal thing? I'm a bit confused.

Regardless Jimmy uses his hypercube to store the cream corn he doesn't want to eat... until his father takes the hypercube and causes the cream corn to explode all over the dining room. Covered in the corn, Jimmy is forced to try it and to his surprise, enjoys it.

New Dog, Old Tricks: More banter. But it appears that Jimmy, like all awesome nerds loves Starwars because when asked to speak Goddard says 'Luke I am your father'. Also Jimmy has metal bones for Goddard, which he has got to make himself. Showing some real love for Goddard there.

Pain, Pain, Go Away: Pain Transfer Helmet? That's just cold. She didn't even have morphine, but if Jimmy did, then perhaps Cindy would feel less pain... But still... Oh, Cindy gets revenge, though. I wonder if this invention has a place in fanfiction.

Sea Minus: Oh, Jimmy... Why would you think it smart to transport your house under the water for a simple oceanography report?

Ultralord vs. The Squirrels: Just looking at the title of this short, I instantly recalled this scene in the show. I never thought about the Hypnobeam to erase phobias, but it's an interesting idea. Although he was a bit of a jerk, dumping a jar-full of spiders on Carl. He accidentally hypnotizes the squirrels into thinking his head is an acorn, so if you consider the fact that this happens in the show, he may have simply left them to forever think his head was a bit. Although it is suggested that reversing the beam is how Jimmy escaped the squirrels.

Well, the next chapter I will be analyzing the movie, which we should all know and love.


End file.
